My Only One
by fierceb-tch96
Summary: Jack Barakat fan-fic!
1. Chapter 1

My best friend in the whole entire world is Jack Barakat. I've known him since I was 16 because Zack was my friend and he made me go to band practice with him. We were inseparable. We went through everything together. Bad relationships, his tour, family shit; he was the best friend a girl could have. Even when my girl best friend Lisa and I moved to Los Angles for college, every show they played we were at the venue three hours early so she could make out with Alex and I could hang with Jack.

A rite of passage every boyfriend I've ever had has to go through is to go to his first All Time Low show, and tonight was the first night I was taking my boyfriend Justin to see the boys. We got to the theater with Lisa three hours early and waited for the buses and when they parked and after a big hug Matt let us in. We walked into the dressing rooms and Lisa tackled Alex and started kissing him.

"Get a room." I shouted and Alex flipped me off.

"This place looks dirty" said Justin looking around.

"Um, yea. It kind of does" I said. "Most venues are like this."

"Oh my god Blondie" said Rian walking up with his girlfriend Cassadee from Hey Monday. I died my hair blonde. I used to have really dark brown hair but I traded it in for blonde. I think it surprised them because I did the blonde thing once and it sucked so I died it brown again,

"Hey guys" I said and hugged them then looked at Justin. "Um, this is my boyfriend, Justin."

"Hey man" Rian said and stuck out his hand. Justin grabbed it and did that awkward bro-hug thing. Rian wasn't expecting it though and it got really awkward until Zack walked in.

"Liz! Oh my god you're a Blondie?" he said and picked me up. That's just what he does when he gets excited; he picks people up. Why? Because he can.

"Hi Zack." I said after he put me down. "This is Justin" I said. Justin nodded his head at Zack but Zack just kind of looked at him. We sat down on the couch in the dressing room and I waited anxiously for Jack. I sat on the edge of my seat and bounced my leg.

"Babe, stop." said Justin. I stopped bouncing my leg but stayed in the same place on the couch. "I really don't like it when you are around all these other men."

"Excuse me?" I said and looked over at him. I was interrupted my Vinny coming in,

"PASS THE JAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Vinny did you set up?" asked Matt

"Hell no." He said and planted a kiss on my cheek before leaving the room. After he left I heard the door open again. I felt butterflies in my stomach hoping it was Jack; and sure enough. . .

"Guys my silk sheets don't fit in the- LIZ!" he yelled

"Jack Attack" I yelled and he hugged me. I buried my face in the crook of his nick and smiled while resisting happy tears. I pulled away and he looked at me.

"Don't cry, wait, why the hells are you blonde?" he asked and picked up a piece of my hair.

"Blonde is sexy" Justin said coming up behind me and squeezing my ass. I squealed and moved forward a little bit.

"Jack, Justin; Justin, Jack" I said and they shook hands.

We sat back down on the couch and talked about the tour. Jack was telling funny stories and I was laughing at them like old times.

"Yea, I actually have a surprise for you."

"What?" I said and took a drink of my beer.

"Ok, so you know how this is the last night of legit tour?"

"Yea."

"We are staying here for two months to record."

"Shut the hell up!" I said and hugged him. I pulled away and looked at him. He smiled and blushed and looked down. Weird.

"Jack time to go" said Zack walking in.

"Ok. Show time." He said. Just as we were walking out Alex came running in with a different shirt on and Lisa followed behind holding her heels and fixing her hair.

"Bus sex?" I asked.

"Bus sex." She said and put her heels back on.

We walked out and stood on the side of the stage. The crowd was huge and all the guys were super pumped up. They opened with Lost in Stereo and we sang along to every word and every word of every song after that. After a little while it was the acoustic performance time so Lisa and Justin stayed to watch Alex while I went back to see Jack.

"Hey, you guys look great." I said

"What the hell is up with that guy? He is such a prick. Hand me a shirt?" he asked and I handed him a fresh JAGK shirt out of the merch pile.

"Justin? He's just not used to this scene." I said while he put the new shirt on.

"Liz we both know you've changed big time and I blame him. I mean you haven't even made a dick joke yet. Those were your thing! What happened to tank tops and jeans; you wore those all the time. Not a mini dress and stripper heels." He said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You're so different! Blonde? Come on girl really?"

"Blonde is sexy"

"Who thinks that; you or him?" he said and walked out but I followed him into the small hallway out to the stage.

"Why do you care?" I asked. He stood in one place and looked around for a minute. I could tell he was trying not to make eye contact. "Why?" I said again. He looked up at me with a sad look on his face.

"Because I love you Liz. A lot and more than that best friend bullshit. I love you." He said and walked back on stage.


	2. Getting Together pt 2

"Because I love you Liz. A lot and more than that best friend bullshit. I love you." He said and walked back on stage. I stayed where I was and heard the fans scream when he went back on stage. I walked back out by Lisa.

"Justin needed some air; he told me to tell you."

"Okay." I said and watched Jack play.

"What's wrong? Why are you so quiet? Are you okay?" she asked

"Jack told me he loves me, what does that mean?" I asked.

"He's your best friend; therefore you guys love each other. Unless he said 'I love you' then it's a different story."

"Okay." I said and went back to watching the concert Lisa kissed Alex before we left but then we hurried because we knew we'd see them tomorrow. We walked down the small hallway and looked around for Justin. We walked outside to the car and we heard, "Hey baby" coming from someone by the buses. Justin came out with one girl on each arm. Lisa started walking towards him. "Hey!" she yelled at him. Why did I expect this to happen? Why don't I care?

"Lisa, he's not worth it." I said and got in the car. She got in the driver's seat and looked at me.

"Are you insane? You're just going to let him walk away like that? With those bimbos; disgusting." she said. I didn't know how to respond so I said the thing that first came to my mind.

"I think I'm in love with Jack." I said and looked at her. She smiled put her hand on my arm.

"It only took you four years to realize." She started the car and started to drive to our house.

"Wait I need to stop at Walgreens" I said.

"Same. I need condoms. Well, Alex does." I gave her my best 'are you serious look' and she laughed. We pulled into the parking lot and I got out. It was late and we were the only ones there so the sound of my heels echoed in the store. I went straight for the hair section and picked up a box of soft black hair dye. Then I went to the freezer section and picked up two mini cartons of ice cream for me and Lisa. We met back at the register a minute later.

"I got goldfish and condoms. You?"

"Ice cream and hair dye. I technically went through a bad break up and my best friend telling me he loves me so we need Ben, Jerry, and chick flicks. Now."

"Finally! I missed you being black! Wait no that sounds wrong. . ." I laughed and paid for the stuff. We got back in the car and drove home. As soon as we were in the door Lisa let the dogs out and I went to my bathroom. I took off my clothes and threw them in the hamper and put on my bathrobe. I mixed the hair dye and immediately started putting it in my hair. When I was done I set a timer and waited. I was finally getting back to normal. Tomorrow I could even wear skinny jeans. Before I knew it the timer beeped and I got in the shower and rinsed the dye out. When I was done I hopped out and what I saw in the mirror made me cry. I looked like me. The hair was just like I had it before, and without make up on you could see the freckles on my nose. I wiped away the tears and dried my hair and put on my PJ's. Then I walked out into the kitchen.

"There she is!" said Lisa.

"I look like me" I said as I hugged her and resisted the urge to cry.

"Oh, girl you look perfect! Now here eat this and sit down. The Wedding Singer is on." I laughed and plopped down on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around me. I had almost totally forgotten about the whole Jack situation when my phone buzzed and I saw his name on my screen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Just FYI your boyfriend is passed out wasted behind the venue. Are you okay?" he asked. Jack always worried.

"Yea I'm fine. What do you want?"

"I'm on the way to your house." He said. I stopped breathing.

"Jack. It is two in the morning and I'm . . .-"I looked at Lisa to help me think of an excuse. "I'm naked right now." Lisa looked at me and slapped her forehead.

"Then put clothes on we're almost there."

"We?" I asked.

"Alex is here too." He said.

"Oh, tell him I got more condoms", Lisa yelled in the phone. I heard Jack talk then Alex laugh.

"Thanks honey" Alex yelled. Lisa laughed.

"Be there in a minute" Jack said.

"Damn it; okay." I said and put up my phone. As I dug my spoon back into my melting ice cream I felt Lisa's eyes on me. "What do you want crazy bitch?"

"Aren't you going to get ready for Jack?" she asked.

"I'm wearing the shirt he got me. It works." I said. She sighed and leaned back in the couch. Not even five minutes later I heard his car pull up in the driveway. They got out and came right in the front door because it was open. Lisa stood up and kissed Alex then tugged him by his shirt collar to her room where she slammed the door shut. And then there were two.

"I like your hair, and the shirt." He said.

"Thanks. I do too." I said.

"We need to talk."

"Yea. Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure." He said. We walked outside and sat on the porch swing.

"I'm just going to jump in. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay."

He took a deep breath and leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees. "I love you, a lot, but you know that now. I always knew there was something more between us and I guess being away from you so much made it even more apparent. Quite frankly I think your perfect, or as close to it as possible and I still can't believe you're my best friend. You're more than I could ever ask for and I want you to feel the same way about me, but if you don't I'm okay with that. As long as you're happy."

Thais was a side of Jack most people never see. He was sweet and amazing and everything I ever wanted. Holy shit . . . I love him.

I leaned forward so my face was closer to his. "That's good because I kinda think I'm falling in love with you too." He sat up and looked at me.

"Really?" he asked

"Really." I said and he leaned in for a kiss. This moment was too perfect; but then. . .

"Oh yea!" We heard Alex yell from Lisa's room. The moment was totally ruined. We both started cracking as we leaned away from each other. I laid down on the swing with my legs hanging off as I tried to control my laughs.

"Oh my god Gaskarth; Moment ruined" Jack yelled. A minute later Alex's head popped out of the window.

"Fuck off you guys" he said

"I think you just did for us." I said and Jack started laughing again. Just like old times.

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! Tell me what you want in the next chapters**


	3. I'm yours

**Hey everyone! So very sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busier this summer then I thought I would be! I'll be leaving for two weeks pretty soon so I'll be writing a lot more than I usually do (on other stories as well). Thank you so much for all the support and feedback on this one! Enjoy!**

**-Kerri**

"There they are!" I yelled as Alex and Lisa did the walk of shame into the kitchen. Zack, Rian, Cassadee, Matt, Evan, Jack and I were all sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and started applauding when they walked in. They both blushed and looked down. We settled down a little bit after they sat down at the counter and I gave them each a plate with chocolate pancakes.

"How is the happy sexed up couple this morning?" I asked.

"You know I could ask the same to you guys now." she said gesturing between me and Jack."

"Nah, you can't we passed out on the sofa after you told us to 'fuck off'." Jack said.

"What ever happened last night?" Cassadee asked me as she took Alex's seat when he got up to sit with the guys.

"I don't know. We talked and we had some ice cream and we fell asleep on the couch."

"Are you dating? Like girlfriend boyfriend shit." She asked again.

"No. Not this minute."

"I'm just going to ask it because everyone's thinking it; did you have sex last night" asked Lisa. Everyone's heads turned to me and Jack.

"Not last night, but we have before." I said and looked at Jack. He nodded his head and poured himself more coffee. I laughed into my coffee mug when I saw their faces.

"When did that happen?" She asked again. Jack laughed and came up to stand behind me.

"We defiantly had the friends with benefits thing going on for a while."

"What? When?" said Alex. That was something we defiantly forgot to add in. Jack and I were both desperate a few years ago and he suggested we try "friends with benefits" for a while. That went over well.

"Yea dude. Like two years now." Jack said.

"How did we not know this?" Lisa said.

"We got good at hiding it." I said with a giggle

"Well then. When are you going to start dating?" Alex asked

"Whenever we want to." I said and Jack wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Well okay then." Lisa said and they all went back to their previous conversations.

"Okay." I said and turned around in Jack's arms. "Hello Mr. Barakat."

"Hello Ms. Liz. What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Be with you." He said in a small voice. He bent his head down and kissed my nose. I forgot how much taller he was than me when I wasn't wearing heels. I laughed when his bangs hit my forehead.

"You are too cute." I said and kissed him before making my way out of his arms. I walked upstairs and got dressed then logged onto my and opened my email. The very first one was from my mom. All it said was "call me". Okay then. . .

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. On the third ring she answered. "Hello Liz." She said. Fun fact: My parents got a divorce when I was five and my dad got remarried two years later to a chick named Deborah, then a year later they had my little half-sister Amber. Deborah was like my mom because I lived with my dad and was more of a mom to me than my actual mother. My mother, or Sharon as I like to call her, has been married four times since the divorce.

"Hi Sharon, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh honey, do you remember Evan?" she asked but I was distracted by Jack coming in and curling up next to me on the bed.

"What? Wait, the thirty year old?" I asked and Jack looked at me funny. I shook my head.

"Yes, honey his name is Evan."

"Really? I usually just call him money pit thirty year old." I said and Jack laughed.

"Liz."

"Sorry. What about Evan?"

"I just wanted to let to you know and hope for your blessing.-"I cut her off.

"Oh mom no. Not again, please don't get married again."

"Elizabeth, I have finally found someone who respects me for who I am and wants me not for the money, but for me. He will make a great father figure for you and Amber too."

"Sharon, he is not a father figure to me if he is seven years older than me and stay away from Amber. You have nothing to do with her."

"Listen. All I wanted to say was that in five days be at the church by Aunt Tracy's house in San Francisco at noon. I want you to be there, and you can bring a date."

"Okay." I said.

"Goodbye Elizabeth." She said and hung up the phone. I sat up and looked at Jack.

"Is she really?" he asked, already knowing what just happened on the phone.

"Yes. On Sunday in San Francisco. Will you go with me?" I asked.

"Hell yes." He said and kissed me.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him back, harder this time. Our lips moved in sync and I dropped my phone on the ground and he grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to pull up. I was full on ready to help him get naked, but once again. . .

"Hey guys want to go to- Oh sorry!" Cassadee yelled.

"Why do I live in a house full of cockblocks?" I asked. Jack rolled off me and we looked at her.

"We got tickets to Jason Mraz tonight and we wanted to know if you wanted to go on a triple date?" she asked. Jack looked at me.

"You want to?"

"Sure. Count me in."

"Dear Maria count me in" Alex sang/ yelled as he ran by our door.

"We'll go" I said.

"Okay" She said and closed the door behind her.

"Back to this" Jack said and jumped on me and we started right where we left off.

*2 hours later.

We all piled in Lisa's SUV and drove to the park where he was playing. The stage was literally set up in the middle of the park and we brought blankets to sit on. As soon as we got out of the car we up to the front and set. Each couple had their own blanket but we were all spread out on different spots. Once the show started we all stood up and started singing along and when he played love songs I just sat with Jack and swayed back and forth.

At one point he bent down and kissed my head. I looked up at him and smiled and he kissed me again.

"Hey do you want to do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure." I said ready to reach over in the cooler to get him another beer.

"Anything?" he asked with a smile.

"I won't kill Alex if that's what you're getting at." I said and he laughed. "But yea, anything." I said and looked up at his smiling face.

He bent his head down and whispered in my ear. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked. I looked up and kissed him hard.

"Take that as a yes" I said and he beamed.

"Ok this song goes out to all the lovers." Jason Mraz said and started to ply the intro to I'm Yours. Jack smiled at me and we kissed again.


	4. Things happen fast

_California girls, we're unforgettable, _

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! _

_Sun kissed skin, _

_So hot we'll melt your Popsicle! _

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh! _

_California girls, we're undeniable, _

_Fine, fresh, fierce, _

_We got it on lock! _

_West coast represent, now put your hands up! _

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh! _

Lisa and I were making the most out of grocery shopping. We took my car (a 1964 baby blue convertible bug) out and were on the way out to lunch, then shoe shopping then grocery shopping. First we pulled up to a small Greek restaurant and sat down at a table.

"So why did you want to go out to lunch on such short notice?" I asked and took a bite of my salad.

"I just wanted to go out for lunch with my bestie." She said.

"Aw, how sweet. So what were you and Alex talking about last night? I heard you guys were still up at like four when I left for yoga."

"You went to yoga this morning? Damn girl."

"What it helps my abs?" I said and laughed.

"Hey do you like this ring? Alex got it for me." She said as I took a drink of water. I chocked on it though when she held up her left hand with an engagement ring on it.

"Oh my Gaskarth; you're getting married!" I yelled.

"Yes I am. We got engaged this morning. He told me he loved me and wanted to marry me and shit and then I cried and he cried and I said yes." She said.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "I am so happy for you guys!" I said.

"Yea, but there's a catch." She said.

"Oh no."

"We want to get married before he leaves for tour."

"Honey that's in two weeks." I said.

"I know, but I already have a wedding planner working and all you have to do is show up as my maid of honor." She said.

"I do" I said and put my hand on my heart. I looked at her and she looked like she still had something to say. "What? You look like you have something else to say." I said.

"I sent another one of your mix tapes to a record company." She said. Fun fact; a while I really wanted to be a performer but I got a job a journalist and none of the record companies were interested, but Lisa had kept some of my CDs and would occasionally send one out.

"Lisa I really don't-"she cut me off.

"There're interested." She said and I chocked on my salad.

"What?" I said.

"Columbia wants to meet with you next Tuesday at noon to talk. I set up an appointment."

"Oh my gosh" I said. "Yea, I'll go." I said still kind of speechless.

"Good" she said.

*1 week later

Lisa was planning like a mad woman with only one week left until the big day so I was going to the meeting alone. I walked into the head manager's office and sat down.

"Listen Liz, we're very interested in signing you but there's one major thing. Our head office is in New York so now but possible in the future you might have to make a transition there, and we want you to start touring as soon as possible. We have a bad ready to work with you and there is a chance we can squeeze you into the summer festivals in the UK. Does that sound alright?" he asked after a few minutes of talking.

"That sounds amazing." I said and shook his hand. Then a minute later I signed some papers. I was a signed artist. Damn.


	5. Miss you more

"Jack lets go" I yelled across the hotel room. He walked out a second later in a black tux and I involuntarily licked my lips. He looked damn good. Ever since we had gotten to San Francisco we had been going at it like horny teenagers.

"Looking good baby" he said and grabbed my ass through the thin material of my dress and kissed my mouth hard.

"Not now I just got ready." I said and we walked out of the hotel. We decided to just walk one block to the church instead of driving. As soon as we got to the church I knew it was my mother's wedding. Everything was draped in white overly- scented flowers and people were acting very serious. Several people came up to me and told me how happy they were for me. I just said thank you and kept walking up to the front row of seats where it said it was reserved for family. We sat down and Jack took a picture of me and him to tweet. I smiled and kissed his cheek at the last second. I pulled away from him though when Evan walked over to us.

"Liz." He said and I stood up to hug him.

"Hi Evan." I said and Jack stood up to shake his hand.

"You know Liz you shouldn't call me Evan anymore." He said.

"Ok Evan what should I call you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone I know he didn't like.

"You can call me dad now." He said and I literally tried not to laugh.

"Listen to me Evan, I'm only here for my mom and a free weekend in San Francisco, if what you just said applies to every guy my mom has been married to I would have five dads. That's more than I need, so do yourself a favor and treat me like a friend and not a daughter. Thanks." I said and sat down.

"Fierce" said Jack.

"I don't like him at all." I said and Jack held my hand.

"I know baby." He said and I looked at him.

"I love you." I said and kissed his cheek. He just smiled and kissed me back. A few minutes the wedding march started playing and my mom's plastic surgery junkie friends started walking down the aisle in too tight yellow dresses. I looked and Jack and fake gagged. Then there was my mom. She came sauntering down the aisle by herself in a really tight, unfortunately backless dress. It looked like someone tried to push a cream puff through a key hole but failed.

She stood in front of Evan and said the usual vows and then they were pronounced husband and wife and had a really awkward make- out-ish type kiss that made me gag again. Then we all stood up and clapped as they walked back up the aisle and the guests started to walk into the restaurant next door for the reception. Jack and I were on the way out when I heard someone call my name.

"Liz" the voice called again. I turned around and was shocked when my little sister Amber came running at me. I picked her up and gave her a tight hug. Then gave her to Jack as Deborah and my dad came over. I hugged my dad for a minute then Deborah.

"What the hell are you doing in California?" I asked

"We were just as shocked as you when we got the invitation in the mail. "My dad said as I picked up Amber again.

"Sharon invited you?" I asked.

"I know, right!" said Deborah. "Hey are you dating Jack." She said and gestured over to where Jack was standing with my dad.

"Yea, I am."

"Oh, thank the lord. That only took like what nine years?" she said.

"Shut up" I said and we all walked over to the restaurant where I literally had to wait in line to say hi along with the other guests. After we said hi we all sat down and caught up over dinner then all got out and started dancing but after three hours of that we were tired and decided to go back to the hotel.

"That was more fun than I thought it would be." Jack said as we turned the lights on in our hotel room.

"I know I was surprised" I said as I walked out onto the balcony and looked over the bay. "I'm going to miss California."

"Me too. Why do you have to leave before us?"

"I don't know." I said. After weeks of recording and practice the album that took two weeks to make was done. I had a band that I loved, a bus, and I was on the same tour as Hey Monday and Katy freaking Perry! Things were going to be awesome but I was going to miss Jack. He was going to be in Las Vegas for that time recording with the guys.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you more." I said and I meant it with all my heart.


	6. Lucky

**So sorry this one is so short but I promise ther will be more up very soon. Keep reviewing! They really help writers block when you submit ideas!**

**-Kerri:)**

"Okay we're leaving" Cassadee yelled in the house after we had put our last bags on the two tour buses parked outside. Cass and I were all packed and ready to go. I walked outside slowly to my bus with Jack's arm wrapped around me.

"And you're sure you have everything?" he asked me for the thousandth time that morning.

"Yes mom" I teased him. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back with a smile and tried not to get teary.

"These are for you." He said and handed me a box. I opened it and in it where letters. I flipped through them and realized they were all love letters. All from Jack. They were different stories from high school and different reason why he loved me. All written down on paper for me.

"This is amazing." I said and closed the box and kissed him one more time.

"I love you" he said and kissed my nose.

"I love you too." I said and kissed his nose. I turned away from him and walked onto the bus. I got to the top of the steps and looked back at Jack walking back to the house and everyone sitting on the front steps waving goodbye. Cass's bus had left before us so I waved back and blew kisses as the bus slowly pulled off the street. I walked to the back lounge to sit with my band. I need to get to know them better. There were three boys and my tour manager.

My tour manager was Charlie. He was freaking amazing; he was super organized but still seemed super chill and laid back. Charlie was in charge of pretty much everything. He had a girlfriend back home, so Jack approved of him.

My bassist was Erick. Erick was the single coolest person alive and had a better fashion sense then I did so I knew he would be e great friend to have on tour. He was gay so Jack really liked him.

My drummer was Evan. He was super laid back and had a ton of tattoos, plus I haven't seen him without a fedora on. Therefore I liked him.

My guitarist was Tommy. Tommy was just like Zack because he too was obsessed with working out and health food. At least I know I won't be gaining very much weight this tour.

I walked to the back lounge and sat down next to Charlie. "What up homie?" He asked and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Not much. What up with y'all?" I asked.

"I am so tired" Evan said and put his hat over his face and stretched out. I laughed at him as Erick walked in.

"Hey sweetie". He said and sat down next to me.

"Hi honey" I said and took a grape off the plate of food he brought with him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"San Francisco." I said as my phone rang. I smiled as I looked at the caller ID.

"Hello Ms. Perry- Brand." I said.

"Hello Liz." Katy answered. She Cass and I had gotten really close over the last few weeks through video chat, texting, and her coming down to rehearse for tour in L.A.

"What up?" she asked.

"Not much." I said. "We're leaving Los Angles now so we should be in the bay area around 4 for sound check." I said.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you guys were Rollin'." She said.

"Yea, we'll be there on time."

"Okay, see you then."

"Adios." I said into the phone and hung up. I walked back to my bunk to take a nap before the show but opened my phone one more time. There was one new text from Jack.

'_Three weeks until I see you at the Baltimore show'_

I smiled and began the countdown in my head until I would see him again.


	7. No

"Liz, have you seen this", Katy yelled from the back lounge of my bus. I crawled out of my bunk and onto the couch. "What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"My monthly gift makes my uterus want to fall out." I said and she didn't laugh. "Was it really not that funny?" I asked.

"When was the last time you were online?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked but was interrupted by Cass running through the door. She was wearing her pajamas and looked like she was about to go to bed.

"What did you want me over here for?" she asked.

"I don't know Katy raided my laptop and won't show me what's going on and I'm getting really kind of nervous." I said. She sat down on the sofa next to Katy and looked at the computer. Her face went blank and her hand went to her mouth.

"What?" I said and stood up. "What the hell is going on?" I asked. Katy looked at me and then at Cass.

"If she doesn't find out now, she'll find out otherwise." Katy said. Cass just looked at me and handed me my laptop. I opened the server that Katy had opened and scrolled up. It was Perez Hilton's website. I kept looking down until I saw a title that kind of interested me. It read 'Holly Madison's New Rock Star Boyfriend'. I kept scrolling down to the picture until I saw it. I stopped breathing.

There was a picture of her. . .and Jack ;In Jack's car, driving away from paparazzi in a parking garage. I kept looking at them and scrolling down to see pictures of them walking out of a restaurant holding hands.

I shook my head as I looked at them. "No, no, no. This is a mistake; there has to be something we don't know." I said and slapped my computer shut and stood up.

"I'll call Rian." Cass said and went up to the front lounge. I sat up on the sofa next to Katy and waited for the final verdict from Rian. I sat and bounced my knee until Cass came back and handed me her phone. I put it on my ear.

"Hi Liz" I heard Rian's voice say.

"Please tell me you know what the hell is going on." I said. At first he didn't say anything he just sighed. "This can't be good." I said with a shaky laugh.

"Liz we were going to tell you-"

"How long. How long has the been happening?"

"Since you left." He said and I dropped the phone. I felt my heart get swallowed up whole. Since I left? When he told me he loved me? I walked off the bus. I was still in normal clothes so I slipped on my shoes and walked back into the venue. I could tell Cass and Katy were behind me but I didn't care. I walked straight into my dressing room and opened my luggage. I took out the box of letters and threw it; but that wasn't enough for me. I grabbed piled and piles of them and ripped them until they were nothing but shreds of the things he once wrote with fake words that didn't mean anything to him.

"Fuck." I yelled when the box scrapped my arm.

"Shhh, come her its okay." Katy told me and pulled me in for a hug. That's when I let out the tears. The ones that said I missed him, the ones that said I hate him. I cried, and it sucked. I took me a few minutes for me to fully recover but I was still wiping my nose on the sleeve of my hoodie and walked back to my bus.

"Do you need anything?" Cass yelled as I got it.

"His head on a stick would be great." I said as I climbed into my bunk and fell asleep.

*The next day.

"Liz, time to go Charlie yelled from the front lounge. "Sound check." He yelled again but this time with a mouth full of food. I groaned and got out of my bunk; still in my clothes from last night. I put on a fresh hoodie and sunglasses and walked over to the venue. I stayed to myself during souncheck and only sang when I had to; then when it was over I walked back to the bus a curled up in my bunk again.

About four hours later Cass woke me up and told me to get ready. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a light pink glitter tank top and a pair of black heels. Then did my make up like I did every day. I walked out on stage and did everything like I was supposed to and went back to the bus. I got in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Everything about me screamed him. The black hair, the skinny jeans every single day; I reminded myself I am not attached to him anymore. I walked out to the kitchen with everyone in and grabbed a pair of siccors and marched off to Katy's bus. I knocked on the door three times until she final awnsered.

"Hey honey", she said.

"Hey, you have a person that does your hair right?" I asked.

"Yea, why?" she asked.

"I died my hair for him. I don't want it anymore." I said. She just nodded her head and took me into her dressing room where I was put in a chair.

"What do you want done honey?" the stylist asked me.

"Anything just not this." I said.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Just do it?" I asked.

"Okay" she said and started mixing a bowl of hair dye. I sat back and felt her rub it through my hair then I sat alone for thirty minutes while it settled in. Then she came back in and washed it out. I sat up and let her dry it then brush it out. She pulled my long bangs out and started to snip away at them. She kept going and going, but I was didn't stop her. Soon they were in a slight arch on my forehead. Then she pulled the rest of my hair out and started trimming my layers. The she blow dried it and ran a straightener through it. When she was almost done I heard Katy come through the door.

"Holy shit" she said. I looked up at her. "She looks like Grace Potter." She said and I flung myself spin around in the chair. I now had brown hair with red low lights that was closest to my natural color and choppy bangs with my normal long hair. I didn't look like a girl that would ever date Jack.

"Thank you" I said and gave to stylist a hug. I gave Katy a goodnight hug and walked back to the bus where I was interrogated by my band mates about "what the hell happened to my hair". As soon as I was done I curled up in my bunk. Just like I did every night.

I rolled over onto one side and couldn't help but think, what if he still went to the Baltimore show I would have to face him, but I never wanted to see him ever again. Nerves started to well up in my gut and I ran to the bathroom to throw up my lunch I had eaten that day. When I was done I still felt the nerves in my stomach. I threw up a little more before getting up, brushing my teeth and going back to bed.


	8. Maybe?

"Liz we're coming in", I head Katy yell as she slapped the door of my bus. I was almost asleep after the Chicago tour and just wanted to sleep until we got to Baltimore so I could see everyone and ignore Jack. I rolled out of my bunk and walked out we were almost ready to start moving so I was hoping she would be quick. I opened the door and Katy, Cass, and Erick barged in.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked and I scratched my head and yawned.

"On my bus; Alex and Mike are distracting them because we need a sleepover night." Cass said as she put some chips into a bowl and Katy got spoons out of the cupboard for Ben& Jerry's.

"Jesus, how much food did you guys bring?" I asked.

"Four things of ice cream, diet coke, potato chips, Doritos, goldfish, plus we went to the 7- 11 across the street and got you diet root beer and Swedish fish for you because you're a nerd." Erick said as he grabbed his sunggie out of his bunk and threw a plastic bag at me.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down in the back lounge on one of the bean bags. I expected them to turn on a movie but they all just sat and looked at me. "What?"

"Liz, you have been asleep or onstage for the last two weeks." Cass said.

"You've been like the walking dead." Erick added in.

"This is an intervention." Katy said.

"Guys, this really isn't necessary; but thanks for the food." I said. "I haven't eaten real food in a while."

"Liz tell us what been going on in your head, because we have no idea." Katy said.

"I just don't want to talk about it." I said and looked at the ground.

"Liz." Cass said.

*2 hours later

"I mean I told him I loved him every day, and I don't know exactly what I did wrong. I mean is it because she's prettier than I am? Because I totally get it if that's it. She a freaking playboy bunny, how could he not want her?" I said.

"Liz, Jack is an idiot. You are so much better than her. He is an asshole for even thing about leaving you. I mean come on; her hair probably isn't even real." Katy said. She was sitting up on the couch with Cass and I was sitting on the floor next to Erick.

"So true, plus he probably doesn't even know that you know about it." Erick said.

"No, Rian told him. The guys are pissed at him and I heard Zack isn't even talking to him." Cass said as she took a bite of her Chunky Monkey ice cream.

"Well they don't need to be mean to him." I said.

"Liz, stop defending him. He is a douche bag. You can't let yourself think this is your fault." Katy said. I didn't know what to say to that. Was I blaming myself? It got really quiet for a minute and we all just kind of looked around at each other.

"Well one thing is for sure; I have to look damn hot at the Baltimore show." I said. They all looked at me funny. "I have to make him feel bad, and if I look hot he will feel terrible for losing this." I said and pointed at myself. We all started laughing. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	9. Give me therapy

I got up and did my normal routine. Get up, brush teethe, do make up, do hair, fix make up, get dressed, asked Erick if what I'm wearing is okay, go back and change again. After that I changed into a black pencil skirt and a white Jefferson Airplane shirt and red flats. I walked into the kitchen and saw Tommy making a protein shake.

"Want one?" he asked. I just shook my head. I was too nervous. I sat down at the small table across from him and he looked at me. "We're forty minutes out of Baltimore." He said. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "Liz, Zack and I will take him down if he gets too close to you."

"I know, but I just don't know what to say to him." I said.

"Just ignore him." He said. It wasn't a bad idea. Maybe I would. I was about to get a bowl of cereal when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

"Hi Lisa." I said,

"That asshole!" She yelled. "How dare he, we trusted him! I mean you're so much prettier than her!" she said through a sob.

"Whoa baby lady, chill out a bit there." I said and I heard the phone be passed to someone else.

"Hey Liz its Alex." He said.

"Wow, how long has she been like that?" I asked.

"Pretty much since she got pregnant, but its been really bad since she saw Jack and Zack at our house the other day. We had a BBQ and I was stupid enough to invite both of them. I didn't want to tell her what was going on because I didn't want to worry her but then Zack came over and wouldn't talk to Jack she asked what was going on and Zack told her. The next thing I knew Jack has a bloddy nose." He said.

"Wait, she punched him?" I asked. "That can't be good for the stress levels."

"Yea, he hasn't been over at our house since but he and Zack are still planning on coming tonight." He said.

"Shit. Oh well, I just won't talk to him." I said.

"I would just stay clear of him all together. He told me he wrote a 'please take me back' speech. I wouldn't want to hear it if I was you." He said.

"Dammit. I want to see everyone else though. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Are you guys staying for the show?" I asked.

"Um, hell yes. We want to see you. As much as you are an annoying little sister to me, we all really miss having you around." He said.

"Aw, Gaskarth is getting sentimental." I teased him.

"Fuck off." He said.

"Love you too" I said with a laugh as I hung up the phone. I took a deep breath as I felt the bus stop. I looked outside and realized we were already at the venue. It was noon, I had sound check at one, hair and makeup at two- thirty, fan meet& greet at three- thirty, then everyone would be here at five- thirty, then the show starts at seven. I took a deep breath and walked over to Katy's bus. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Hey girl hey, get in here." she said and pulled me back to her closet. I sat down on her huge bed as she threw dress bag at me. I opened it to see a cream mini dress with sleeves that went down to the elbows and a small black belt that went around the middle.

"Did I mention that I love you?" I said. "This will make him feel terrible!" I said. I pulled it out of the bag and held it up. The color looked perfect with my new hair too.

"I'm glad you like it. If I were you I would wear it with your black flats." Katy said.

"I will." I said as I looked at the dress some more. "I'll put it on after the meet & greet." I said. "Thank you so much Katy." I said and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, just let me borrow that shirt sometime." She said.

"Any day." I said and with a new perk I my step and a new dress in my closet I walked into my dressing room of the venue and hung it up with the rest of my clothes. I walked onstage and started sound check. I sang through all the songs and we fixed some of the lighting stuff for the intro. When we were almost done Evan yelled a time over his drum kit.

"Liz if we start plying a song will you sing along with it?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and they all started playing. I didn't recognize it but then I realized it was 'Damned if I do ya, Damned If I Don't' I started singing along.

_I fought it for a long time now_

_While drowning in a river of denial_

_I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things_

_'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line_

_Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime_

_Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you_

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_That you were oh, oh, over me_

_I think that I should go (GO!)_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't_

"Do you want to ply it tonight?" Charlie asked as he took Tommy's guitar and walked on stage.

"Um, hell yes!" I said.

"Okay, I'll add it to the set list. Also, I wasn't sure if you still wanted to cover therapy tonight?" he asked.

"Yea I'll do it." I said.

"Sound good I'll let the guys know. The meet& greet kids are coming in now just FYI."

"Okay, thanks Charlie." I said and gave him a quick hug before jumping off stage and walking over to the doors. I took a ton of pictures and talked to a ton of kids which was nice. They were all super nice and thank god there were no creepy people today. Some wanted me to sign shirts and others even gave me gifts. I got a stuffed Ravens teddy bear from one guy and a "Proud to be from Maryland" bumper sticker from another girl. After the hour I had with them Charlie came out to get me and took me to my dressing room to get ready. It was already five so I was going to have to hurry fast. I changed into the cream dress and put on my black flats. Then I swept my bangs over to one side and put the rest of my hair up in a low bun. I finished with red lipstick and black eyeliner. I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when Cassadee knocked on my door.

"Good news, Jack is afraid to talk to you near everyone so he is only coming for the show tonight. So he won't be here when everyone else is." She said. I instantly felt a weight be taken off my shoulders and I let out a deep breath.

"Thank god!" I said and stood up from my makeup chair and smoothed out my dress.

"Looking good." She said.

"Hey, I have to make him feel bad about something." I said and followed her out to the lobby of the venue where we were meeting up with them. We sat on the couches that lined the walls until we heard voices coming from the main doors. Rian waked in first and Cass literally ran into his arms. He smiled his big Rian smiled and hugged her. Alex came in after him followed by Lisa and Zack. I ran up to Lisa and gave her a huge hug.

"I missed you girly." She said.

"Oh I missed you too." I said and moved on to give Alex a quick hug and kiss before I got swallowed up in a hug bear hug from Zack.

"Liz!" he said and spun me around.

"Zack, put me down" I said and he obliged. After I was back on two feet I walked with Lisa back to my dressing room. She sat down on the couch and I turned around my makeup chair to face her.

"How are you baby lady?" I asked.

"Amazing. I have been eating like you would not believe and I've been a little bit more moody than usual, plus I've been sleeping a lot but that all comes with this. How are you?" she asked.

"Awesome." I said and she looked at me with her best "really?" face. "Okay, fine; I've been a red hot mess because . . . yea he cheated on me. I haven't talked to him since and I don't even know how he feels about the whole thing because I've been gone the whole time; and now he's coming to my show tonight where I'm singing songs about how much I loved him and he's going to think I'm okay, but really I'm not." I said and took a shaky deep breath. "I'm not over him. I still love him."

"Liz he is such and ass though." Lisa said.

"I know he is but that's not the Jack I know. He made a mistake."

"Are you going to take him back?"

"I want to so badly but I know I'll just get hurt again." I said and looked down.

"You made the right choice." Lisa said and stood up to hug me. "Plus you look super hot." She added with a laugh.

"Thanks." I said. I touched up my makeup and we talked about the baby until Charlie came to get me with Alex. I hugged them both and he took her to their seats in the private balcony. My stomach started to turn as the intro music started to play and kids started to scream. I put my in- ear monitors in and grabbed my mic from Charlie. My band went out in front of me and I jumped on stage when it was my turn. Even though I was nervous I couldn't help but smile at all the kids. I looked up at the balcony during the guitar solo and didn't see him but made eye contact with Lisa who looked worried.

She moved around a little bit and there he was. My worst nightmare looked me straight in the eye. He smiled at me and I just looked away. I kept going to the end of the concert and it was time for the All Time Low songs.

"Is everybody having a good time?" I asked and everybody screamed. Charlie brought out a barstool and my . Tommy sat down next to me with his guitar. I looked up at the balcony again and he was still there.

"Okay everyone, there is a very special band from this great state of Maryland that I know and love and there name is All Time Low. Have you guys heard of them?" I asked and people cheered. "Okay we are going to cover a song by them is that okay?" I asked. People cheered and got louder when Tommy played the intro to therapy. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_My ship went down, in a sea of sound._

_When I woke up alone I had everything;_

_A handful of moments, I wished I could change,_

_And a tongue like a nightmare, that cut like a blade._

_In a city of fools, I was careful and cool,_

_But they tore me apart, like a hurricane._

_A handful of moments, I wished I could change,_

_But I was carried away._

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_

_And you can keep all your misery._

_My lungs gave out, as I faced the crowd._

_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous._

_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone,_

_and the experts say I'm delirious._

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_

_You can take back your misery._

I stopped to take another deep breath and stood up from my stool and looked straight at Jack as I sang the next verse.

_Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to._

_They're better off without you._

_Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to._

_They'll fall asleep without you._

_You're lucky if your memory remains._

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_

_You can take back your misery._

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,_

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me,_

_You can choke on your misery._

I started to get a little teary at the end but then the into too Damned If I Do Ya started and I perked up, but looked away from Jack.

_I fought it for a long time now_

_While drowning in a river of denial_

_I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things_

_'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line_

_Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime_

_Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up_

_everything for you_

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_That you were oh, oh, over me_

_I think that I should go (GO!)_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't_

_It took a lot to take you home_

_One stupid call and I end up alone_

_You're made up, dressed up, messed up_

_Plans I set in stone_

_But you made me do when I don't like_

_Dancing in the alley with the street rat nightlife_

_Can't keep living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you_

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_That you were oh, oh, over me_

_I think that I should go (GO!)_

_Something's telling me to leave but I wont_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't_

_Make a fool of myself when you hang around_

_When you're gone_

_I'm a match that's burning out_

_Could have been, should've done, what I said I was going to do_

_(Said that I would do)_

_But I never promised you_

_(But I never promised you, promised you)_

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_That you were oh, oh, over me_

_I think that I should go (GO!)_

_It never took a fool to see the things that I won't_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I do ya_

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_('Cause you left me, police tape chalk line)_

_That you were oh, oh, over me I think that I should go_

_(Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I d-d-d-d_

_Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't_

I finished the song and did a big bow with the guys and walked off stage. I walked into my dressing room and started to wipe sweat off my face. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door and everyone walked in I was swamped with hugs from everyone. I got a ton of flowers from Zack and Rian brought me a huge thing of Baltimore crab. After a few minutes of talking I was about to user everyone out when he walked in. I was mid- sentence talking to everyone when I stopped and looked at him. Everyone else looked up too and saw him.

"We'll leave now." Alex said and everyone got up and left with him. Then there were two.


	10. Time

"I don't even know what to say to you right now." I said and stood up a little bit taller.

"Babe listen-" he said and started to walk towards me. I took a step forward and slapped him. He hung his head down for a minute then looked up at me. "I know I made a mistake but you have to hear me out."

"I don't have to hear anything you say." I spat at him. "How are you even here right now? How can you even look at me? Do you even understand what you put me through? Every day for the last three weeks I've been going over everything I could have ever said to you that might have pushed you away; but I still can't find anything. There is no reason you should have left me." I said and took a deep breath and got a little quieter. "And the worst part is, I still love you but I know that if I stay I'm just going to get hurt again. " I said as I realized that I had moved closer to him and was about to jump into his arms. I moved back and looked at him. He just stared at me.

"Liz, I love you so much and I am so sorry for everything I've done to you. I am an asshole and a douche bag and I know I fucked up real bad; but please, please give me another chance." He pleaded.

"I can't, I need time. I want to so badly but I can't trust you now." I said and moved close enough to touch him. I put my hand on his chin and made him look up at me. His eyes were red and I knew what I just said crushed him. I gave in and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around him and put my cheek against his chest. He put his chin on the top of my head and we just stood there like that. I didn't want to go but I heard the bus start outside and I knew I had to go.

I pulled away and gave him a quick kiss. "Just give me some time." I said and grabbed my suitcase and started walking out. When I was at my door I looked back at him. "See you soon." I said and walked out. I wiped the tears off my face as I walked outside and realized there was no point I was still crying so I took a deep breath and walked to the bus where everyone was waiting. They all looked at me and I shook my head. I gave everyone hugs and kisses before I got on the bus. The last people I hugged were Lisa and Alex.

"Take care of her and if you don't I will know and personally cut your balls off." I said as I hugged Alex.

"I know." He said and I moved on to Lisa. "Let me know when it's a boy or a girl so I can start shopping." I said. She smiled and looked at me.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"That I need time and that I love him." I said and wiped away a tear. She nodded and I got on the bus. I looked out the window and waved at everyone as I pulled out of the venue and on to the next sow. When they were out of sight I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bunk. I breathed and realized I could still give him a chance.


	11. Lonely

**Hi Everyone!**

**Sorry Its been so long but I promise more will be up very very soon. Thank you!**

*5 months later.

"Here are your keys and welcome to the building Ms. Stewart." My new landlord told me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile I finally bought my own place. I moved out of the house with Lisa two days ago and now all my things were in cardboard boxes or on my new furniture that was still wrapped in plastic because I had the place painted last week before I moved in. I shut the door behind me as I walked in. I was a huge apartment and I was glad. More room for my shoes.

Nothing was really set up yet except my bed and a stereo on the kitchen counter so I flipped on the stereo and walked into my black and white closet to unpack. I started by hanging everything up on hangers then I put them in their own sections and put all my shoes away. About three hours later my closet was done. There was an empty wall so I hung an Audrey Hepburn poster on it. Now it was complete.

I moved on to the bathroom and set up all my makeup up on my vanity and all my shower stuff in the shower. I put all my hair stuff under the sink for more space. When I was done with the bathroom I moved on to the kitchen. I put away all my dishes and put some of the food I had away in the pantry then when that was cleaned up I moved to the living room to hook up my TV and take the plastic wrapper off my new sofa.

I flipped the TV on once it was plugged in and started and episode of Sex and the City. I put a lean cuisine meal in the microwave and sat down to watch it. Just when I was starting to relax my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey girl I'll be over in five minutes to see the new place. The address you texted me is still the same right?" asked Lisa.

"Yea it is. Lisa it's almost ten, do you just want to come over tomorrow?"

"Um, no. Alex and I are on the way over."

"Well then." I said. "I buzz you guys in when you ring. I'm in 5C."

"Ok, see you soon." She said and hung up. I got up and cleaned off the dishes I used for dinner and put them on the drying rack. Then I went to my bathroom to put a button up shirt over my tank top. Almost as soon as I was back on my couch my doorbell rang. I got back up and let them in.

"Your building is freaking amazing." Lisa said as she let herself in. Alex followed behind her and closed the door. I gave him a quick hug the followed Lisa around my apartment. "I like what you did with the color in the kitchen. Now where is that humongous closet I always hear about?" she asked and I pointed into my room. I looked at Alex.

"I swear the hormones are making her insane." He said with a face I had to laugh at.

"Good luck buddy." I said and patted his arm.

"This is amazing!" Lisa yelled as she walked into my room.

"Thank you. Oh and when I was unpacking I found those purple heels you let me borrow a few months ago." I said and reached up to get them off the rack. I turned around to give them to her and they were both looking at me.

"What are you two up too?" I said as I handed her the shoes.

"Okay, we love you to death so don't be mad. Okay?" she asked.

"Fine." I said getting a little worried.

"This place is huge and we were worried that you are going to get lonely all alone here and Jack called the other day and- "

"No." I cut her off.

"Liz it's been five months. You can't forgive him?" She asked.

"No. I can't. Maybe someday but not now." I said.

"I'm holding you to that." She said and started walking towards the door. I gave them both hugs before they walked out then locked the door behind them. I leaned against the door and sat down. I put my hands on my head and sighed at how silent my place was. Was I really lonely? The silence was so deafening I couldn't even tell.

.


	12. Not The Last Time

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm so, so, so very sorry this is taking so long to update and these chapters are a little dry but I promise they will pay off. Thank you so much!**

**-Kerri**

**8 1/2 Months later.**

"Liz can I ask you a favor?" Alex asked me. I was going with them to pick out baby clothes and Lisa was talking to a consultant about getting hats made in a different shade of pink.

"Sure." I said as I looked at a dress.

"Well, I might have booked a in New York show on Lisa's due date and I'm driving myself there in case anything happens while I'm gone, but do you think you could stay overnight at our house while I'm gone?" he asked.

I slapped him with the tiny dress I was holding. "You booked a show on her due date. You idiot." I said.

He looked at me. "So you'll do it?" he asked.

I sighed. "Of course I will." I said and walked away to pay for the dress.

*2 weeks later

"Oh my gosh Liz get in here." Lisa screamed from her room. I looked at the clock and realized it was two- thirty AM. I bolted in and screamed at what I saw. Lisa was standing in a puddle of water and it took me a second to realize her water just broke.

"What the hell do we do?" I yelled.

"Remain calm." She said. "Get the birthing bag from the kitchen and meet me in the car." She said and tossed me the car keys. I bolted into my room and threw on jeans and grabbed my purse and phone. On the way out I grabbed Lisa's bag. I ran out just as she was getting in the car and helped her in. I threw our bags in the back seat of the car and backed out. We started driving to the hospital and Lisa looked at me.

"You know I don't feel so bad. I think this is going to be pretty easy." She said with a smile.

"I'll remind you of that in a few hours. Did you call Alex?"

"Yup, he'll be down in two hours." She said.

"Okay." I said.

_***Three hours** _**later**

"FUCK!" Lisa yelled as she felt another contraction. I wiped her head with the damp washcloth the nurse left us. She was getting ready for a c- section and hadn't gotten medication yet.

"You still feeling great?" I asked and she grabbed my hand. "Ow, ow, ow. That really hurt. Oh my gosh Alex!" I said when he ran into the room. He ran straight to Lisa and kissed her. I moved away awkwardly and stood next to the chair I had been sitting in all evening. After he pulled away from her he came over to hug me.

"Thank you so much." He said and I hugged him a little tighter.

"Oh hey, no problem. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go down and get some coffee while you're in there. You go glen coco. You got this." I said and hugged her. I walked out of the room and headed down to the cafeteria. I walked in and got a cappuccino then went to go sit down in the waiting area. I pulled out my phone and started browsing on twitter when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Um excuse me, but are you Liz Stewart?" a girl that looked about fifteen asked me.

"Um, yea that's me."

"Hi I'm Marcy. I'm a huge fan."

"Oh hi. It's nice to meet you." I said and shook her hand.

"I was wondering if you could come say hi to a few of my friends."

"Oh, yea sure. I'd love to." I said and stood up to follow her to the elevators. "Just out of curiosity where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Fourth floor cancer wing. Every Saturday night we have jam nights for the teenagers that are in long term care and we love you and when we saw you walk in so they sent me down to see if you would sing with us."

"Oh my gosh I'd love too." I said as the elevator doors opened. We stepped out and I saw a group of people circled around one guy in a wheelchair with a guitar. Everyone smiled when we walked in and Marcy pointed at people and told me their names. Some of them were with what I assumed to be their parents or were accompanied by a nurse.

"Liz this is Rachel, Kynzie, Jesse, Mark, Tyler, Alex, Tom, Lilly, Ryan, Katy, Gabe, Kate, Terri, Emily, Emma, Bailey, Jason, and Jackson" she said pointing around the circle ending with the guitar. I shook all their hands and their parent's hands before taking a seat next to Jackson.

"What were you guys singing?" I asked.

"We weren't singing we were listening to Jackson over here rap. He is amazing." Tyler said.

"Well now I have to hear this." I said. "What songs have you guys been doing?" I asked.

"Stereo Heart?" he asked me. "Do you want to sing it?"

"Um of course I do." Looking around I saw parents holding up cell phones and cameras and more kids starting to fill the room as he started to play. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for your, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

I though Jackson was going to be some super normal kid that was trying to rap but, damn this kid was good.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve_

_Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else_

_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_'Cause this the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that_

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for your, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

_If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk_

_Would you turn my volume up before of the cops_

_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_

_You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate_

_I think finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands_

_Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for your, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you never leave me behind_

_Because good music can be so hard to find_

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for your, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radioTurn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

People started clapping and I stood up to give Jackson a hug. "So, why are you at the hospital this early in the morning." Marcy asked.

"Well my best friend is actually in labor downstairs right now and things are moving pretty slow." I said. Everyone looked at me but then Marcy's eyes got wide as she looked at the door behind me. He mouth opened wide and a few other girl's hands flew to their mouths. I turned around to see Alex standing behind me.

"Oh my gosh you're Alex Gaskarth." Marcy said.

"Yes, yes I am and if you don't mind I'd like to steal her because my girlfriend just had a baby and she needs to meet her godmother. "He said and smiled at me. I stood up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry everyone but I have to go." I said and grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. We bolted out in the hallway to the elevator.

"Bye the time we get up there I bet she'll be back in the room. God, Liz you have to see her. She's perfect." He said. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it; but a single tear slid down his cheek. I rubbed his back and smiled.

"You guy are going to be the best parents." I said as we got in the elevator.

"I can only hope." He said. We got off on the right floor and walked back to her room. Lisa was lying in the bed looking tired holding a little bundle. I walked quietly in as if not to wake the small baby.

"Hi ladies." I said and stood at the foot of her bed.

"Liz I would like you to meet Rose Elizabeth Gaskarth." Lisa said and held out the baby a little bit more for me to see. She was still trying to adjust to the light so her eyes were still opening but I could tell she was the most beautiful precious baby I had ever seen.

"Oh my goodness." I said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Liz, Rose. Rose, Liz. Rosie this is your godmother." Alex said and I looked at the bot of them.

"Really?" I asked. I was a little shocked that I was a godmother but I would do anything for Rosie.

"Um, who else would we choose?" Lisa asked.

"Good point." I said and laughed. I stayed until Lisa was almost asleep and the nurse came to take Rose to the baby center. I walked into the hallway with Alex and gave him another hug.

"Congratulations. I guess your calling in life to be surrounded by beautiful women." I joked. He laughed and looked back up at me with a serious look.

"Can you at least give him a call?" he asked.

"Alex. . ." I started.

"No, Liz you don't get it. He is a mess. He needs you, and I know you need him just as much. You just won't admit it and that's why you're afraid to talk." He said

"Wow. Lisa really rubbed off on you; and I will call him just not today. Today isn't about me. It's about Lisa, Rose, and you." I said and smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay." He said and I gave him one more hug. I walked out of the hospital and down to my car. I got in the driver's seat and turned the radio. I had completely forgotten to call Jack when I'm Yours came on the radio. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, silently praying he wouldn't pick up.

"_Hey this is Jack. Leave me a message. Thanks."_ His voicemail came up. It beeped and for a minute I had to remember what to say.

"Hi, Jack. It's Liz; I'm just leaving the hospital now. Lisa just delivered. It's a girl and she perfect. They named her Rose. I hope you get to see her soon." I said and took a deep breath. "I miss you a lot and I hope you get this and call me back so we can talk someday. I'll see you when I can." I said and hung up. He didn't answer. Maybe for a reason, maybe because he didn't want to or maybe because it was eight in the morning and he had played a show last night. But for whatever reason I knew it wouldn't be the last time he would hear my voice.


	13. Help!

**Hello all!**

**Here I am once again stuck in a terrible fit of writers block. I have the next chapter done and ready to go, but I can't seem to make up my mind about how/ is Jack and Liz should meet. Should it be on accident, should it be at Alex and Lisa's wedding, or should they just not see each other ever again? Tell me what you think via review, e-mail (found on my profile), or a private message. I hope y'all can help.**

**-Kerri**


	14. Together

**Here it is! The moment you all have been waiting for. Thanks to all who helped me through my writer block. You guys are the bomb.**

**-Kerri**

**1 ½ years later.**

My heels echoed in the empty halls. I had just finished sound check at the arena I was preforming at that night and I was on my way back to my dressing room under the stadium to get ready for my meet and greet before my show. A lot had changed since Rosie had been born. Lisa was my manager, I was a headlining stadium tour, and I had two number one albums. I never thought it would get this crazy. As soon as I entered the room Rosie got up and toddled away from Alex and Lisa who had been sitting on the floor playing with her. Lisa was my manager now so she and Rose were pretty much always with me.

"Hey y'all." I said as I picked her up.

"Hey girl. How was sound check?" Lisa asked as I sat down on one of the white couches.

"It was good. Everything went really well. How is everything going for you guys tonight? I saw they added another band at seven. I thought they were filling that spot with a DJ." I asked. Lisa and Alex both looked at each other. "Oh no, what?" I asked.

"Well, you see they kind of, maybe booked All Time Low right before you." Lisa said quietly and looked at me.

"Oh, cool." I said, not understanding what she was saying. She looked at me and I got it a second later though. "Oh, not so cool."

"Yea. I know, but we were thinking now maybe you could possibly-"

"No." I cut her off. I knew she wanted me to talk to him again.

"Liz it's been two years are you ever going to grow some balls and get over it? I mean seriously he still feels just as terrible as he did before and you haven't see Zack, or Rian, or any of the other guys because of it. Can you please just get over it?" Alex said. That was it. I gave Rose to Lisa and stood up. "What so now you're just going to get up and leave?"

"Okay, no you inconsiderate ass, I am going to go find him and talk to him like a civilized human being because I am sick of being constantly nagged at for doing something I was afraid to do; because big surprise, I am afraid to talk to him. I still love him and there is that chance that he might have moved on because I needed more time than anyone one thought I would've needed; and quite honestly, I wouldn't blame him if he did." I said. They all were looking at me with wide eyes as I walked out of the door. I heard them following behind me and Lisa yelling "Liz you don't have to do this if you're not ready.", but I kept walking to where the buses were coming in. I walked out the door and looked around until I saw two very familiar people.

"Liz?" Zack called. I smiled and ran over to him. I literally jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in a long time." He said and ruffled my hair.

"Ha ha, very funny. Do you know where the rest of the guys are?" I asked and he looked at me funny.

"They're all on stage. Why are you asking?"

"Okay thanks Zack. I'll come back I promise." I said and walked back into the building. I turned the corner into the backstage area and saw him onstage talking to Alex. Alex looked serious and I could tell he was talking about what had happened earlier. Jack was nodding slowly and looking intently at the ground as he spoke. I walked onstage and Alex looked up at me and I glared at him. I didn't care if he was my best friend's husband. He could really get on my nerves sometimes. Jack looked up from the ground and turned around to look at me.

I made eye contact with him and I had to resist the urge to jump into his arms right then and there. He looked at me with what I could've sworn was a look of longing and then shook it off. He walked over to me.

"Hey, there." I said.

"Alex told me everything." He said is a low voice.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You wanted to talk to me because they told you too; that you wanted to talk to me because they told you to grow some balls. I get it." He said and started walking past me. I felt a lump begin to build in my throat as I stood in place. I wanted to just stay there forever and not have to chase after him, but a little voice in my head told me to go get my man back. I listened to it and ran out the backstage door to the buses where I saw him walking across the parking lot. When I got close enough I began to yell his name.

"Jack, what the hell." I said and he turned around. "Where are you going?"

"To my bus to get ready for the show." He said still not turning around.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I questioned in a small voice.

"I'm not talking to you because you and I both know that the only reason you're here chasing me across a parking lot is because you got called out on it? When Alex pisses you off you decide to come back. Fuck that." He said and started to turn around. Rain began to pour as I opened my mouth to speak.

"No, I came back because I always loved you and I never should have left in the first place. I came back because two years was more than I ever should have spent away from you. I got absolutely nothing out of the time we were apart. I lost it. I lost the two years we could have been together. We could have been together that whole time. I could have forgiven you that day; but I didn't and that kills me every day." I said and soon enough my tears were blending with the rain that was falling. I was soaking wet but I didn't care. Jack was still standing away from me with his back turned away from me. "Jack? Any response?" he didn't answer so I turned away to go back inside.

"You wanted to forgive me." He said and I turned back around. He was facing me now and his shirt was sticking to him from the rain.

"Yes." I said.

"Then why didn't you?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't trust you then, I was afraid I would get hurt. I didn't realize you still really loved me and were really sorry." I said with a shaky breath. "I still love you."

His head popped back up and he looked at me. "You what?"

"I still love you, and I know it won't be perfect or rational but I want the chance to love you again." I said and tears started falling even harder. "We both made mistakes.". He didn't move for a minute and I decided to take a step closer.

"Wait." He stopped me. "You need to know, if you come any closer I'm never letting you go." He said and I stopped breathing. I smiled through the tears and literally ran the five steps that were separating us into his arms. I hugged him tighter than I ever imagined I could. He wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my face and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him passionately and he moved his hands to my hips and mine went to his face.

We pulled away for a second and he looked at me. "We still on?" he asked and kissed my forehead?

"We were never off." I said and kissed him again. He smiled into it and we heard clapping behind us. We turned around to see everyone, literally all of my band and crew and all the All Time Low guys applauding standing under the overhang of the building. Jack grabbed my hand and we walked towards them. Together.


End file.
